


Imagine Going Out With Spencer On Halloween Night

by DaydreamingFangirl



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-16
Updated: 2015-07-16
Packaged: 2018-04-09 14:59:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4353398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaydreamingFangirl/pseuds/DaydreamingFangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Originally posted on my Tumblr: <br/>http://pies-wands-and-more.tumblr.com/post/123384056623/imagine-going-out-with-spencer-on-halloween-night</p>
            </blockquote>





	Imagine Going Out With Spencer On Halloween Night

**4\. Dark in[My 100 Theme Fanfiction Challenge](http://pies-wands-and-more.tumblr.com/post/123167855063/100-theme-fanfiction-challenge)**

“What the hell!” Morgan shouted, groaning as he realized it was just Reid in a mask and that (Y/N) was sitting there laughing at him. “Pretty Boy, I swear, I could’ve really hurt you.” He grumbled.

“Oh I’m sure. Scaredy cat.” (Y/N) smirked, giggling. “What’re your plans for Halloween, Derek?”

“Now that’s classified, (Y/N), unless you’d like to come with me.” He winked playfully.

“(Y/N) and I are going to the scary movie marathon down at the movie theatre, actually.” Reid grinned, taking off his mask. ‘Which we’re going to be late to if we don’t go now. Have fun tonight, Morgan! Happy Halloween!” He called behind him as he dragged (Y/N) off to the movies.

(Y/N) snuggled into Spencer’s chest, sighing happily as all the lights in the movie theatre went dark and the first movie started with a scream.

“You okay?” Spencer murmured to her halfway through the movie, feeling her tense at certain scenes.

She nodded and smiled up at him, making out his face in the almost pitch black movie theatre. “Perfect.” She whispered, kissing him gently.

Dark movie theatres were perfect places to cuddle, if you asked her.


End file.
